


GRODD

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, S.T.A.R. Labs, Some humour, eiling is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison tells you about the Gorilla Grodd project and you refuse to let it come to fruition. </p><p>
  <i>Based on the 1x05 post-credit scene</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRODD

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Harrison Wells grows ever stronger! Curse those pretty blue eyes! <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

  
[](https://toshellwithitblog.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/grodd-the-flash-harrison-2.png?w=1160)

You walked down to the basement level of S.T.A.R. Labs to pull out some archived files for Harrison Wells. It was a simple task: walk in, find the file, walk out. But its simplicity turned complex when you heard a low growl from outside the glass windows of the office. Looking through the glass, you saw that the lights has been switched off and were staring into darkness. There was a nervousness in the pit of your stomach but you couldn’t leave because curiosity sank in. 

You opened the door that led into the usually empty room and flicked on the lights – only to reveal a large cage. There was another growl and the sound of claws against metal. You couldn’t believe that there was an animal being kept hidden in the darkness, so you walked over to find out what it was. 

“Hey there.” You whispered as you approached the cage. Inside was a large gorilla, quite terrified of everything. You managed to hush him down with your voice and showed the creature that you meant no harm. 

‘Grodd’ was the name on the metal plate and you smiled comfortingly at him.

“It’s okay, Grodd.” I’m not going to hurt you.” You said gently. 

Grodd seemed to have understood and you saw him physically relax. The gorilla then did something unexpected. He moved forward and outstretched his palm towards you and waited. You looked into his black eyes and couldn’t see anything dangerous in them. And so, you slipped your hand in between the metal bars of the cage and shook the furry hand – like a human.

Grodd smiled at you for a moment before he let go of your hand with a jolt and retreated back into the dark corner of his prison. You jumped slightly at the sudden action and heard the door behind you open.

“I’d appreciate it, if you stayed away from my things, young lady.”

You frowned at the voice and turned around. Standing in the doorway was General Eiling, of the military, and Harrison Wells a few steps behind. You opened your mouth to challenge the General’s statement but your eye caught the disapproving head shake coming from Harrison. It was his way of saying ‘don’t make a scene’. 

You glanced at the cowering gorilla sadly and then walked towards the two men. Silently, you avoided brushing shoulders with Eiling and refused to make eye contact with Harrison as you left the dark room.

* * *

“I can’t believe you.” You scoffed. “How is this even a topic of discussion?”

You were now standing in Harrison’s office and staring at Harrison himself. He had given you the files that Eiling had left behind pertaining to the experimentation of Grodd. Throwing the paper back on the table, you pointed at the white sheets and looked at Harrison.

“This is inhumane. It’s cruel and you’re being invited to assist the military on this project like it’s a prestigious charity event.” 

“I didn’t say that I was going to accept but you know how Eiling can get.” Harrison said but you shook you head.

“This project has to end, Harrison. If you work with Eiling on this, then consider this talk my resignation.” You told him. You would have no affiliation with the cruelty or experimentation of an animal – no matter what.

You then turned on your heel and proceed to walk out of the office. Harrison followed and pulled gently on your wrist. 

“(Y/n), wait.” 

“Don’t.” You whispered and turned back around to face him. “We’ve already had this discussion.” 

Breaking away from his grip, you bumped into Cisco when you whirled around. The engineer was sucking on a red lollipop and holding out a clipboard with a bounce in his step.

“I need your approval.” He said eagerly. You forced a smile and took in a deep breath.

“Um, of course.” You replied, unaware that Cisco could pick up on your tension written over your face.

“Hey, is everything okay? Things seem a little tense between the two of you.” He wondered as he looked to and from you and Dr Wells.

“I’m not entirely sure there is anything between us anymore.” You told Cisco, casting a brief glance over at Harrison before walking off with the papers. 

You spent the rest of the day avoiding Harrison at all costs. He picked up on the cold vibe you were giving off and let you be. But, whenever you were in his line of sight, Harrison always spared a moment to check on you from afar. 

Harrison disappeared late in the afternoon and you waited in the large office for him to return. Sitting at his desk, you stared at the small framed photo of yourself and Harrison, with a mug of hot chocolate in your hands while the last few staff members were leaving. There was a gentle knock on the silver door frame and you looked up to see the smiling faces of Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco.

“Hey, we’re clocking out for the night.” Cisco informed.

“Sure thing.” You smiled. Caitlin caught the look of worry in your eyes and sighed sympathetically.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything before we leave?” she asked.

“She’s fine. Talk about sucking up.” Hartley scoffed as he walked by, earning an eye roll from Cisco and Ronnie. You craned your neck to see the young man heading towards the door and grinned.

“Good night, Hartley.” You bid. Hartley grumbled something in Latin and disappeared. You chuckled to yourself and returned your attention to the three before you.

“All I want is for you to get a good night’s rest.” You requested and received nods and ‘good nights’ from them before, they too, left. 

Now that the whole lab was empty, you started to nervously tap your fingers on the polished table. This could very well be your last day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Meanwhile down in the basement, Harrison and General Eiling were having a tense discussion. 

“We may have the same goals, General, but not the same means.” Harrison said as he tossed the files onto the table.

“I won’t have the project end before it even begins.” General Eiling told him sternly. Harrison turned around and stared the General down.

“And as long as he’s on my premises, I will not have him subjected to that kind of cruelty. We’re done.” he put firmly and pushed aside a chair.

“This is because of your pretty friend, isn’t it?” Eiling accused. 

“Her name is (Y/n), General. I’d suggest you take caution when speaking about her to me.” Harrison reminded and Eiling gave a curt nod. 

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

* * *

When Harrison walked into his office, he expected it to be empty, but he wasn’t surprised to see you fast asleep on his desk. Your arms being used as pillows on the tabletop and seated not in a comfortable position. 

“(Y/n).” he said gently. Your eyes scrunched up in a confused manner and you dismissed his voice as a figment of your imagination. 

“(Y/n)?” Harrison called again and successfully woke you from your sleep. 

You opened your (e/c) eyes and looked around her surroundings. When you laid eyes on Harrison, you sat up quickly and gave yourself a rather painful headache. Harrison was smiling and walked over to the small water tank by the door. He filled a glass cup with the liquid and brought it back to you. 

“How did it go?” You inquired as you took the glass of water and Harrison sat on the edge of his desk.

“I did what had to be done in the name of science.” Harrison replied. You felt your heart sink at his words and set the glass down. 

“Right. I guess I’ll be leaving now.” You said softly. You stood up and made it to the door way when you heard Harrison say,

“The project was shut down.”

Stopping in your tracks, you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You turned around and hoped that Harrison would repeat himself in some variation – which he did.

“I cancelled it.” he said. “Because you were right.”

“Really?” You wondered.

“Really.” Harrison nodded. You ran forward and wrapped your arms around Harrison’s neck, crushing him in a hug.

“Thank you.” You whispered gratefully and released him from your hold.


End file.
